


wondrous place ; os

by cookiemustdie



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemustdie/pseuds/cookiemustdie
Summary: i write milex one-shots here, oop.• slow/messy updates !
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. baby came home.

He was awakened by the unbearable knocks on his door.

"Miles!"

He recognized that voice.

_Shit._

When he opened it, he found himself with nothing less than Alex _fucking_ Turner; standing on his front door with a smell of alcohol that was noticeable from miles away.

"What are you doing here? Do you even know what time it is?" he asked, letting him in and entering the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water.

The boy just stayed silent.

"... It's like the fourth time you've come this week," Kane commented, taking a sip from his glass.

"... I just wanted to see you, _baby_ ," he said, with his characteristic drunken voice.

Hearing that nickname again... Miles broke down.

"Don't start with the same old shit again!" he shouted, throwing the glass, causing it to break. "D'you think you can come here, tell me that you need me and that I'll magically forgive you?!"

Alex was still silent, with an overwhelming feeling of surprise, but at the same time, fear.

"Well, no!" he finished. "You can't!"

The younger man turned around and grabbed the broken glass, throwing it into the trash bin, opening the tap of the sink and starting to clean what he'd used for dinner that night (yep, he always started washing whatever he could to calm down).

"You know? If you really loved me, you wouldn't have screwed up like that," he started talking again, without turning around and still washing. "'Oh, I need you, I need you'," he mockingly said. "A good kick in the balls is what you need, you fucking idiot!" Miles was drawn. "Do you even know the name of that boy?"

When he didn't get an answer, he turned the tap off and turned around; Alex was still in the same fucking position, mute.

"Great," he huffed and turned around again, turning on the tap. "I don't even know why I fucking bother. Guys like you aren't worth it, asshole," he murmured as he continued washing.

Suddenly, he felt hands on his waist and tears on the curve of his neck.

"I-I'm sorry," Alex sobbed.

Miles felt a little sorry for him and turned around, hating himself for it. He still loved him after all.

He hugged him and stroked his hair, making him calm down a bit.

"I'm an idiot, Miles; I know that, and, please, forgive me," he expressed through tears.

Miles sighed.  
He hated seeing him like this, so sad and vulnerable. Even if he did deserve it, even if he never wanted to see him again, even if he was such a son of a bitch as to kick him out of the house; he still loved him.  
And, he wasn't going to lie, he missed him more than anything in the world; their kisses, their hugs, their conversations for hours, the uncontrollable love they felt for each other.  
But Alex ruined it. He'd ruined everything.

It all happened last Saturday; Miles came home after a long day in the studio and saw something that not even with amnesia would he be able to erase;  
Alex was riding someone.  
Someone else.  
Someone who, even at this point, didn't have the slightest importance.

Obviously, Kane knocked them both out of the bed.  
He hit the boy in the face, causing his nose to bleed immediately. And as for Alex... Well, let's just say Miles told him to get out the house in the least polite way possible.

And now here they were; both going out to get wasted and sleep with whoever they want.

"Alex..." Miles tried to free himself from his grip, without success.  
What's more, Turner looked at his face for a few seconds and kissed him.

They both had missed the feeling of their lips against each other, although now it came along with the taste of alcohol.

Miles couldn't resist. He loved and missed him way too much.

° • ° • ° • ° • ° • °

Their clothes were scattered everywhere.

One could say that the encounter was quite depressing in itself. However, that was the last night they both felt alive.

While Miles slept, his body hugging Alex by the waist, the latter was smoking a cigarette as he watched how his ex-boyfriend was sleeping at peace. He'd missed that too.

When he finished his cigarette, he realized that there was a notebook and a pen on the bedside table. And began to write, trying not to wake Miles up.

° • ° • ° • ° • ° • °

Miles woke up with the other half of the bed empty.  
On his nightstand, there was a folded paper covered in a couple of ashes.

He knew it.

He sat, leaning against the head of the bed, grabbed the said paper and opened it.

_'Mi;_

_I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world; that I think there's nothing more beautiful than you, and that I'm an idiot for having sent all of this to hell._

_I wanted to thank you for giving me some wonderful years by your side. Years I won't forget, that will always be in my memory._  
_All those days; all those eternal nights. Everything was perfect, thanks to you, my love._

_But, I can't keep on hurting you like this._  
_I don't deserve you; I'm a horrible person._  
_I beg to all the gods that one day you can forgive me for all the shit I put you through; and that may you also be happy with someone else. Someone who deserves you and values you for the treasure you are, Miles._

_I lost you._  
_I lost you because of my own stupidity._  
_Forgive me, Miles, please._  
_I know your life will get better now that I'm not in it anymore._

_Don't look for me._  
_Don't reply to this letter._  
_Please, move on._  
_Never give up, follow your dreams and goals, I know that soon you'll become a great and recognized person._

_I love you._  
_I'll love you forever, Miles Kane._

_\- Alex'_

Miles let the letter slide through his hands, to finally touch the ground. No more than five seconds passed till he began crying.

**_His baby had come home only to leave him again._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, SO  
> it's been a while since i've made any new content for u indie fuckers, so i figured that, for now, u could have some of the shitty os i wrote a couple of years ago, yay 😬
> 
> i'm legit looking for excuses to avoid homework ok
> 
> anyways, hope u enjoy this whole cringy piece of shit!  
> > i'm just gonna post the least cringy ones, don't worry y'all // sorry if there's any mistake i'm sleepy 💀
> 
> \- may 💖


	2. haven't stopped loving you once.

Alex exhaled the smoke that had entered his lungs, easing his anxiety as he walked down the street.

He was close, he could even feel it.

And indeed, he was.

He saw Miles' car go into the garage of the building where he lived, immediately recognizing his ex, sighing.

He parked the car, got out and set the alarm.

Alex was already inside, having took advantage of the big door getting opened.

"What are you doing here?" the youngest asked, somewhat defensive.

"Hi," Alex greeted him, ignoring the previous act. "I just came to talk, Mi, just that."

Kane didn't say anything for a few seconds, looking at him with his hands on his waist, breathing steadily.

"... What do you want?"

"To see you."

Miles laughed in a breath, sitting up. "You asked me to do the exact opposite, we'd agreed to something."

"Yes, but that was a year ago," Alex said abruptly, calming down a bit. He didn't want to get into a fight, specially with him. "Look, I just want a coffee and a little chat, not much."

"Okay, fine. But once we finish, you'll go."

"Obviously."

°•°•°•°•°•°

They both were alone, sitting at the dining room table, with two small cups of coffee in their hands. Silence reigned the room, as well as tension.

"You cut your hair," the older man said suddenly.

" _Yup_." Miles took a big sip of his drink.

"It suits you, though I miss the beatle head," Alex said sincerely, making Miles laugh softly. "How you've been?

"Um, good. You know, writing, playing, recording; as usual."

"Mhm, I haven't done anything for a while."

"Mmm, Mr. Alex Turner is no longer making songs?" Miles asked sarcastically.

Alex laughed. "Well, he writes and plays, but the bastard doesn't have the courage to do more than that."

"But, you're okay, right?"

The question hung in the air for a couple of seconds, in which Alex just nervously fiddled with his fingers a bit.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he finally answered.

But Miles knew he was lying. They knew each other for almost ten years, they didn't have anything to hide.

However, he decided to drop the subject.

Once again, silence.

But now it was a bit more awkward, they wanted to say and do so many things, but neither had the courage to do so.

Or maybe Alex did have it after all.

"Are you with someone?"

Miles nearly choked.

"... I mean, I don't think that's any of your business."

Now it was Turner who took a big sip.

"Then I'm right, you _are_ with someone."

"Al, can we change the subject, please?"

And once again, another last sip.

"I shouldn't have come, sorry, I-" There was a big sigh. "I'll go." Alex got up from the table, leaving the empty cup, and started walking towards the door.

"Al, wait," Miles went after him. "Seriously, why do you even care? It's not like we're still together or something," he said with the intention of relieving him, but instead it created a storm in Alex's head and feelings.

"Come on, Mi, you know why." The wavy haired boy looked into his eyes, tearful.

_Wait._

_No._

_Did Alex...?_

**_Alex still loved him, after all this time?_ **

"You ... you left me," Miles said with a sad and somewhat incredulous tone.

"We both took that choice, Mi. We both know we're not good for each other." Alex sighed again and leaned against the door. "However... _I haven't stopped loving you once_ , and I probably never will.

He was doing _that_.

Some things things never change, and Alex kept doing the same bloody thing; he'd break but then fix, or at least try to do so. But not, like, playing with Miles' feelings or whatever, no. But rather, he had the ability to break his heart into pieces but then heal it, with his sweet words and his sweet stupid face. God, he really was irresistible.

And, beyond that, that was how their relationship worked: they'd wound each other and then seek comfort with the same mouth that had said hurtful things to them.

"Well, anyway," Alex got up again, "I'm leaving, I'm not going to take any more of your time." And then he waited for Miles to open the door.

But he didn't.

Instead, he moved closer to Alex's body, being only inches away.

" _You know what happens when you get that close_ ," the older man said in a barely audible whisper, as if he was afraid someone was listening.

Still, Miles didn't care about the consequences, and he let himself be carried away by his impulses, kissing Alex.

He obviously kissed back, taking a deep breath through his nose, grabbing Miles' head and deepening the kiss.

The younger man lifted him up, grabbing him by the thighs and using the door as support. The other boy gasped as Miles began to lower his kisses to his neck.

Moments later, Kane carried him to his room in his arms, throwing him directly on the bed without letting him see or do much beforehand to keep going.

Alex took off his jacket and waited for Miles to undress him, but at the same time he said between gasps, "Don't waste much time undressing or prepping me, _I need you now, in any way_."

And those words were enough.

Miles unbuckled his belt and his pants along, but, as Alex had requested, he left the rest of his clothes on and did the same with the body under him.

They both continued kissing passionately, Alex didn't let go of him at almost any time, _he was afraid he'd leave and then everything would end_.

Finally, Miles, in the midst of despair and adrenaline, just got inside him, making Alex scream in a groan.

"You good?"

"Yes, yes, please, keep going."

And even though it did hurt a lot, he didn't care. Furthermore, that pain soon turned into pleasure.

Soon after, Miles was moving like crazy, grabbing Alex by his legs while he just grabbed his neck and kissed him between gasps and moans.

"Oh, baby, I missed you so much," Turner whispered into his ear, reaching under the, now wrinkled and messy, Miles' shirt, caressing his back. " _Please don't stop. I need you, Miles, I need you_."

And so, Miles went even faster and deeper, grabbing onto his ex's hair, and him grabbing the other's back.

Alex could already feel himself at the height of his greatest desires and ambitions.

And yes, as fast as it started, it ended in no time.

Now, they were both coming down from their highs, still holding each other.

The older man was so happy and calm, he hadn't been like this since... well, they broke up.

_But the happiness didn't last long._

A noise from outside interrupted their moment.

"Miles, honey, I'm home!" the voice of a girl and the sound of keys was heard from the front door.

Alex startled a little and looked at Miles, who just looked at him sadly and moved his mouth, saying sorry without sound.

_No, please no._

Alex thought about the times he'd been in that room, his home. Hell, he practically lived here. But now someone else was taking his place, someone else was sleeping with his lover. _Shit._

Miles sat up almost instantly, putting his pants and everything else visibly out of the ordinary in order.

Alex also got up and adjusted his jeans and put on his leather jacket. For both of them, it wasn't that difficult to get back to normal. Just fix their hair and clothes a bit and that's it. However, Alex was dying inside.

He followed Miles to the kitchen.

"Hey, you alright?" Miles asked the girl with a smile.

"Yup," she returned the gesture and greeted him with a kiss on the lips.

Alex just stood there, feigning indifference.

"Hannah, Alex. Alex, Hannah." Miles introduced them, clearly uncomfortable.

The brunette greeted him happily, and Alex pretended to do the same.

"Would you open the door for me?" he asked, referring to the door. "See you, it was a pleasure," he said to the girl with a pretty convincing smile.

By the time he reached the exit of the apartment, Miles grabbed him by the arm. "Al, listen-"

"It's okay, Miles, _it's not like we're still together or something like that, **right?**_ "

"Al," he pleaded with his eyes. "I really am sorry."

Alex fell silent and looked at the floor.

"I'll see you around, yeah?" he said with a fake smile before leaving the apartment, as if nothing had happened.

Miles sighed and closed the door, to then lean his back against it.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Alex wouldn't stop crying, he couldn't.

Perhaps, Miles could no longer heal his heart as he used to before.

Or maybe he did, who knows.

Maybe Miles was right.

They were no longer a thing, therefore, he had no right to feel betrayed. But he did, he felt like his heart had broken, again.

He felt used and like a jerk. He couldn't believe how he could have kissed her just like that, so easily, and in front of him. That image literally killed him, he had it looped in his head.

Those lips, those stupid lips that had once been his and that he had only kissed minutes ago, were now being completed by someone new in his life. Someone Alex had no clue of, someone who he never saw coming. But it did, it exists.

It was real,  
reality.

**_But for Alex it was a nightmare from which he couldn't wake up._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow these keep getting worse and worse huh 🤡
> 
> why are u guys even reading this?????
> 
> \- may 💖


	3. dracula teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a little spooky, consider it an extremely late halloween special ??? 💀

"C'mon, I swear nothing bad will happen!"

"I don't know, Matt, I'm not sure about this," Alex said insecurely, as they both walked to the famous bar that his best friend had told him about.

"We'll be home early, I promise!" Helders said, continuing their way.

Alex grimaced.

For someone his age, this was supposed to be something good, something exciting and fun. But, he simply wasn't so fond of those things, just the enough amount. Besides, he was kind of going through a rough patch.

Anyway, he decided to accept the offer of his insistent friend. Maybe he was right, and this night out would let him get distracted and forget about his ex for a while.

And there it was again, the memory of him.

_Ah, shit._

"Alex!" Matt brought him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I was telling you, this is Breana, the girl I told you about." His friend was holding his "ladyfriend" by the waist. She had brown hair and a pretty figure, she was really beautiful.

Turner smiled, glad that at least Matt was having a good time.

"And this is Miles, her friend."

And then, he saw him. Standing in a seductive pose, his hair a little disheveled and brown, his clothes mostly dark except for his white T-shirt. He was a dream.

And, besides, he looked a lot like his ex.

"Hi," the boy simply said, with a small smile.

Alex was somewhat dumbfounded and embarrassed; well, he sure looked like an idiot in every way right now.

"Hi, I'm Alex. _Alex Turner_."

"Wow, such a formality," the boy said and Alex felt fear.

Yeah, he sure looked like an idiot.

But then the opposite smiled and said to him, " _Miles Kane_."

And so, the nerves left and the temperature seemed to start rising up, little by little.

°•°•°•°•°•°

After a while, they both discovered that they had a lot in common. Plus, the tension was obvious; the two grew to like each other in no time.

Matt and Breanna were gone, god knows where. Though, deep down, Alex was grateful.

"Would you like to dance? the older man proposed, as his shyness had already gone a bit.

Miles smiled.

Alex grabbed his hand, surprising himself.

The music was loud, strangers' bodies all huddled together and dancing to its rhythm. And Alex was no exception.

After the two of them got in the middle of the dance floor, Turner had his back turned in front of Miles and began to move his hips, giving the man a whole show.

Kane smiled, even though Alex couldn't see him, and placed his hands on the boy's waist in front of him, pulling him closer to his body.

"You really do know how to move, huh?" he teased.

"I don't know, you tell me," the older one teased back, rubbing his ass even more with the man's crotch, making him slightly growl in his ear.

Alex was lost in the moment, the music, the bodies moving around him, the eyes he could feel on him, maybe even wanting him. But he would only be one person's tonight, who was now kissing him softly on the nape, increasing his grip on his lower part.

Yes, he would be his, just for tonight.

Miles stopped, and by the time Katy B stopped singing, he was already dragging Alex somewhere "more private".

And then, well, there wasn't much more to say.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Alex moaned as Miles got on his knees in front of him. He leaned his head against the little structure that separated their cubicle from the others, sighing and feeling hotter than usual because of his messy hair covering his face. He adjusted it with one hand, but didn't stop grabbing Miles with the other, then stroking his head with both. He started to feel a bit desperate, which caused him to start pushing himself into the younger man's mouth, causing him to gag slightly.

After a while, the kneeled man stood up, leaving the older one a bit taken aback.

"I need to have you now," he said, unbuttoning his pants, making Alex nervous and excited at the same time.

In just seconds, Alex was cornered, his legs around Miles' bottom half, whimpering eagerly into his mouth.

Miles brought his member closer to Alex's entrance, jerking himself off a bit to have some lubrication. He finally got in, causing the older boy to gasp in surprise, feeling both pain and pleasure.

"Oh, Miles..." Alex groaned, grabbing him by the neck, trying to get a little more comfortable due to the little space he had.

"You like this, don't you?" Miles whispered in a gasp, and when he saw the older man didn't respond, he thrusted him harder, making him grunt in pain. " _You like this, don't you, baby?_ "

"Yes, yes, I really like it, _Mi_."

Miles smiled when he heard the nickname and how it sounded on his voice, so desperate and needy.

It was only a matter of time before things started to level up. Kane had his firm grip on Turner's thighs, pushing into him again and again, each time increasing in speed, causing the cornered body to moan, leaving fingernail marks on his neck, marks that will probably last for days.

When they were both close to finishing, everything got out of hand; touching everywhere, grotesque and hard kisses, without any sweetness left in them, names that were repeated with desperation.

But the worst, or the best, came when they reached orgasm.

"Miles, Miles! I'm gonna, I'm gonna-"

"Oh God." Miles was kissing his neck and leaving marks everywhere. Although they would have no comparison with the one he was going to leave next.

"Miles, oh God, I'm going to- _Ah!_ "

Miles bit his neck with his sharp teeth, causing Alex to bleed almost instantly. The youngest kept on fucking him, coming undone and savoring the liquid that came out of this beautiful boy whom he'd met just a few hours ago; total pleasure.

From Alex's point of view, well, he didn't know what the hell was going on, but at the same time was a bit blinded by the pleasure of the moment. It'd been a long time since he'd gotten any kind of satisfaction, especially physical; that, also adding the unexpected action of the boy. Yes, he'd liked it and perhaps that scared him even more than the act itself.

" _You're so clean and gorgeous, you don't know how hard it is to find that_ ," the 'vampire' whispered in his ear, making him moan.

He broke away from Alex's neck completely and looked at his face, moistened his finger with some of Alex's cum and took it to his mouth, to later kiss the owner of both liquids he now had in him.

Alex groaned once more; the red and white combo felt strangely nice.

He could get addicted to _it_ , for Miles.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Alex finished writing on his notebook and closed it, then stood up and left the room.

He sighed. Another year of college had begun and he already missed the holidays. More specifically, a certain someone. He touched the right side of his neck, smiling and feeling the mark he had left on him. Then, he covered it a bit with his medium-long hair.

After that night, he never knew much more about him, only the things that Breanna, now Matt's girlfriend, had told him.

_'He's busy working, but I'm sure he'd like to see you.'_

And blah blah blah.

Every time he thought of him, he was surrounded by the "what if?"s and the "maybe"s; he didn't come out of his head, it was like he was possessed.

He'd give anything to relive that night and that meeting, even-- no, especially when Miles made that wound with his teeth. Which seemed never to go away.

He had liked it and was ashamed, and even a little scared to admit it. But there was nothing to be scared of, really.

Vampires are just pure fantasy, right?

"Hey, look who we brought here," his best friend took him by surprise when he left the building. But he was even more surprised when he saw who was next to him and his girlfriend.

It was Miles.

Alex smiled, and so did the younger boy, showing all of his teeth.

_And those damn fangs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop
> 
> so, how was it? what do u guys think? i kinda wanted to let the whole vampire thing with an open ending hehe
> 
> hope u enjoyed this one, it's actually the last one i wrote so i don't really know when i'll update this book again :((  
> for now, u can check out my other cringy works. in case u didn't know, i also write frerard, but idk if any of u is an emo kid like me,,, whoops
> 
> sorry if there's any mistake!
> 
> \- may 💖


End file.
